


hello goodbye

by ariare



Series: dari Bunga Matahari kepada Sang Langit [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Week 1, kikuromonth, prompt: hello
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariare/pseuds/ariare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't you ever say "hello" again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hello goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Entri pertama untuk _Kikuro Month 2015_
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Kise Ryouta tidak pernah mengucapkan kata “Halo” di setiap awal pembicaraan di telepon padanya. Bahkan sejak saat mereka masih berada di sekolah menengah pertama. Lelaki berambut pirang yang terlihat bersinar saat diterpa cahaya matahari itu selalu mengucapkan satu kata di awal saat pria itu meneleponnya ataupun ditelepon olehnya:

_Kurokocchi_.

Biasanya selalu tepat di saat ia mengangkat telepon dari orang itu—membuatnya jadi tahu siapa yang menelepon, bahkan tanpa melihat ID pemanggil ataupun menanyakan “Ini siapa?” jika orang itu memakai telepon interlokal. Selain itu, sapaannya selalu dengan nada ceria dan riang (sangat-sangat riang) sampai-sampai membuatnya tersenyum geli sendiri karena keriangan pria yang tak berubah hampir entah berapa tahun lamanya sejak mereka pertama bertemu (sebentar, sepertinya baru mencapai tahun ke-lima belas ... ah, dia lupa).

Terkadang pria itu menelepon dan lalu membicarakan hal-hal yang menurut pemahaman Kuroko Tetsuya sangat tidak penting, seperti suasana di Miami Airport yang sering ia dengar berulang kali atau hari ini dia sarapan apa di dalam pesawat atau tadi malam dia mimpi apa (benar-benar tidak penting, kan?).

Tapi, terkadang pula, dia juga membicarakan hal penting, seperti kapan ia akan pulang (walau kadang-kadang ia lebih sering (sok-sok) mengagetkan pemuda berambut biru muda cerah itu di depan pintu apartemen tanpa memberitahu bahwa dia akan pulang dulu), atau tentang pekerjaannya berikut dengan bagaimana kabarnya di sana.

Saat mengagetkan pun juga. Dia hanya akan berteriak, “Kurokocchi!!” diikuti dengan cengiran lebar, atau jika dia sedang kangen-kangennya, biasanya akan ditambah dengan ekstra pelukan erat (yang sejujurnya sangat hangat) sebelum yang bersangkutan sempat memanggil namanya. Yang bersangkutan biasanya juga hanya akan memeluk balik sambil sesekali mengusap lembut helai-helai pirangnya yang terlihat bercahaya.

Ya. Pria itu memang tidak pernah mengucapkan “Halo” padanya, sementara dia sama sekali tidak keberatan karena dia mendapatkan kata sapaan yang jauh lebih baik, dan hangat, dan menyenangkan (serta dia sukai—yang entah ia akui atau tidak selama lima belas tahun ini); Kurokocchi.

_Sampai ia benar-benar memilih untuk tidak pernah mendengar kata “Halo” lagi keluar dari sambungan ponselnya dengan ID Pemanggil bertuliskan “Kise-kun”._

 

* * *

 

Waktu itu, dia sedang menonton acara televisi sambil memasang perban pada jemarinya yang tadi sempat tersayat pisau saat membuat sup untuk makan malamnya. Kemudian ponsel miliknya berdering. Deringnya cukup kencang (sampai-sampai dia kaget sendiri) karena dia lupa memelankan kembali dering di ponselnya menjadi seperti semula. Segera ia mengangkat dan sekilas melihat ID Pemanggil-nya:

_Kise-kun_.

Seperti biasa, ia diamkan dulu setelah menekan tombol terima (kebiasaan juga, sih) sambil mempersiapkan telinganya agar tidak kaget dengan bunyi teriakan super riang di ujung sambungan yang mungkin bisa menulikan indra pendengarannya untuk sejenak.

“Halo?”

Rasanya jemarinya kembali mengucurkan darah di balik perbannya.

Yang berambut biru muda itu mengernyit; bingung. Iris birunya mengerjap sekitar tiga kali. Sapaan ini ... tidak seperti sebelumnya. Seharusnya sapaan yang semestinya, bukan? Seharusnya sapaan yang menunjukkan jati diri si penelepon, bukan? Seharusnya ... seharusnya sapaan yang ... ia rindukan, bukan? Seharusnya—

“Terkejut, ya, eh?”

Eh—nada jahil itu, bukannya....

“... Kise- _kun_?” suara pelannya akhirnya keluar setelah beberapa saat tadi terbekap ragu di dalam kerongkongan yang dekat dengan pangkal mulutnya.

“Yo, Kurokocchiiii~!!” seperti biasa, suara riang itu kembali memenuhi telinganya. Seperti biasa pula, lelaki berambut biru muda itu menjauhkan sedikit ponselnya—sambil tersenyum kecil. Rasanya ... ia lega, dan juga ... hangat. Suara ini ... benar-benar suara orang itu.

“Tumben menyapaku begitu. Tidak biasanya. Ada apa?” tanya Kuroko terhadap keanehan dari pria di ujung sambungan ponselnya.

Kekehan samar terdengar. “Hanya sedang iseng saja, dan ... entah kenapa ingin, hehe~” jawab Kise dari seberang telepon (yang ia yakini, pasti sedang tersenyum lebar—seperti biasa).

“Lalu, kenapa meneleponku malam-malam begini?”

“Hmm, kira-kira kenapa, yaaa~?” Sesungguhnya dia agak sebal dengan jawaban pilot JAL yang satu ini. Biasanya akan ia diamkan saja sampai yang di seberang mengatakan sendiri alasannya menelepon. Tapi kali ini, entah kenapa, ia ingin merespon.

“Kenapa, Ryouta- _kun_?” nada suaranya terdengar datar—namun senyum yang terukir di bibirnya tak membohongi ekspresinya (sepertinya ia akan menyalahkan pria pirang itu nanti karena gara-gara orang itu, sekarang ia jadi pintar berekspresi begini).

Diam sejenak di balik koneksi—membuat Kuroko mengernyit sekilas. “... Aku jadi benar-benar ingin segera terbang ke sana dan menciummu, Tetsuyacchi.”

Dan rasanya, perasaan hangat yang tadi menyelimuti bagian dalam dadanya perlahan meluap, berlari menuju pipinya.

“... Bodoh.” Balas Kuroko datar yang dibarengi dengan tawa pelan lelaki itu.

“Tapi tadi serius, kok, Tetsuyacchi. Aku benar-benar ingin segera pulang lalu menciummu~!”

Mengabaikan ucapan lelaki yang sudah seperti mataharinya itu, “Jadi, Kise- _kun_ sebenarnya meneleponku karena rindu denganku?”

“Ah ... ehehehe, iya. Itu salah satu alasannya, sih.”

Kuroko berkedip, “Salah satu?”

Hening di seberang sambungan telepon, hingga terdengar hirupan udara samar, “Lusa nanti, aku akan pulang ke Jepang, Kurokocchi~!!”

“Wah ... bagus kalau begitu.” Nada suara yang berambut biru terdengar sedikit senang (dia berusaha mengekspresikannya karena sering diprotes si matahari kuning itu beberapa kali, hahaha).

Kekehan ringan terdengar, “Karena dari sini ke sana memakan waktu satu hari, jadi aku mengabari sekarang, hehehe. Tidak apa-apa, kan?”

“Sama sekali.”

“Bagus. Oh, ya, ada satu kabar lagi, hihi.”

Kekehan yang ... kesannya jahil itu.... Hmm, pasti hal yang tidak penting lagi. “Apa?”

“Aku mendapat libur satu bulan, Kurokocchi~!!” jawab Kise cepat dalam satu kali hentakan napas berikut dengan nada suaranya yang riang tak berubah (dan entah kenapa, yang kali ini adalah yang teriang yang pernah Kuroko dengar selama lima belas tahun ini).

Yang beriris biru (dan sempat agak terkaget tadi) tak bisa menghentikan bibirya untuk melebarkan senyum kecilnya tadi dan sedikit nada senang di suaranya. “Bagus ... baguslah, Kise- _kun_.”

“Hehehe. Kurokocchi masih ingat dengan nomor pesawat yang biasa kukendalikan, bukan?”

“Iya.”

“Kalau begitu, tunggu lusa nanti, ya. Aku pasti akan tepat waktu seperti biasanya~!!”

Suara riang pria ini ... benar-benar, deh. Kuroko geleng-geleng pelan, “Kise- _kun_ biasanya jauh lebih cepat dari yang diberitahukan.”

“Benarkah? Bukannya itu jauh lebih bagus, eh? Hahaha~” jawab Kise sambil tertawa pelan karena kebiasaannya yang sudah dikatakan oleh pasangannya tadi.

“... Dasar.”

Hanya kekehan pelan yang terdengar membalas. “Ah, kalau begitu, aku tutup dulu, ya, Kurokocchi. Aku harus kembali lagi bekerja, hehe.”

“... Kise- _kun_.” Ucap Kuroko dengan nada menahan.

“... Ya?”

Kuroko menggenggam sejenak jarinya yang diperban. “... Aku menyayangimu.” Ucapnya dengan suara pelan tapi pasti.

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban untuk beberapa saat, hingga terdengar suara lembut seorang Kise Ryouta (yang ia yakini sekali lagi, sedang tersenyum yang tak kalah lembutnya) membalas, “... Aku juga menyayangimu. Sangat menyayangimu.”

Senyum di bibir yang berambut seperti langit itu melembut perlahan. Dia benar-benar merindukan suara orang itu mengatakan hal itu padanya. Hanya kepadanya seorang.

“Kalau begitu, aku tutup dulu, ya, Tetsuya.”

“... Ya, Ryouta.” Telepon pun diputus dua detik setelah ia mengucapkan nama kecil pria di balik sambungannya tadi. Menggenggam erat sejenak ponsel di satu tangannya sambil memandang lurus ke arah alat komunikasi tersebut.

Rasanya ... hangat. Hangat partikel dari ponsel itu seakan menyebar, dari ujung sambungan sang matahari sampai ke seluruh ujung syaraf sensorik di tiap sel-sel tubuhnya. Rasanya benar-benar hangat, benar-benar seperti orang itu berada di sampingnya sambil memeluknya.

Sepertinya ia bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini.

Memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya, Kuroko segera merapikan kembali kotak obatnya dan mematikan televisi yang sedang menampilkan acara lawak yang sama sekali tidak ada lucu-lucunya baginya. Rasa bosannya mendadak lenyap setelah dering dan suara nyaring beberapa menit tadi yang menghiburnya.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, dia sejujurnya juga rindu dengan sosok lelaki yang tadi meneleponnya. Sudah sekitar satu bulan lebih, orang itu tidak pulang dan selalu terbang mengendarai mimpinya sambil mengelilingi cakrawala dunia di langit yang begitu disukai pria itu. Beberapa kali Kise menelepon, katanya, dia sudah mengelilingi beberapa negara di benua Eropa, Amerika, serta Asia berikut Australia. Terakhir ini pria berambut pirang cerah itu berada di Los Angeles, makanya orang itu masih bekerja di saat dia akan berangkat tidur.

Masuk ke dalam kamarnya, lelaki dengan rambut biru muda itu segera meraih ponsel di saku dan meletakkannya di meja dekat dengan tempat tidurnya. Menarik selimut, iris biru itu menatap sejenak langit-langit kamar apartemennya sejenak. Perlahan, ia mulai memejamkan kedua matanya yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya.

_Seraya mengabaikan sebongkah kecil rasa sesak aneh di sudut hatinya._

 

* * *

 

Biasanya, dia sudah datang jam segini, pagi menjelang siang begini. Tapi tidak ada satupun ketukan yang terdengar dari balik pintu depan apartemennya, bahkan hingga lewat tengah hari seperti ini. Sudah ketujuh kalinya Kuroko mengecek jam dinding di ruang tengah tempatnya kini duduk.

Hari ini hari Sabtu, hari libur bagi guru TK sepertinya. Jadi seharian ini dia terus berada di dalam apartemen sambil membersihkan beberapa tempat yang belum sempat ia bersihkan seminggu ini. Sekitar dua jam yang lalu sempat ada ketukan yang ternyata dari salah satu pengirim paket yang memberikan beberapa paket kardus berisi barang-barang milik Kise Ryouta yang diterbangkan lewat pesawat yang berbeda.

Saat menandatangani kertas tanda penerimaan paket, dia sudah mengecek bahwa si pengirim bukanlah si rambut pirang yang hobi menjahilinya dengan melakukan kamuflase layaknya kurir paket kiriman _online_. Tumpukan kardus itu sekarang masih tergeletak tak jauh dari pintu apartemennya. Malas ia pindahkan, bukan miliknya juga. Dia lalu memilih untuk duduk bersantai di sofa ruang tengahnya.

Tapi rasanya tidak santai juga.

Bukan, bukan karena barang-barang orang itu yang datang lebih awal dari biasanya. Kalau itu, ia tidak masalah sama sekali. Hanya saja, pengantar paket tadi mengatakan kalau pesawat JAL Boeing 747 yang dikendarai oleh si pilot mantan model itu agak terlambat keberangkatannya karena kendala mesin pesawat yang sedikit bermasalah.

Tapi tidak selama ini.

Melirik lagi ke arah jam di dinding sebelahnya. Benar-benar lama. Pandangan datarnya kembali terarah pada televisi di depannya yang sama sekali tidak ia tonton. Meski datar, tapi jauh di dalam iris biru muda yang memantulkan cahaya televisi itu ada satu bagian, satu bagian di antara sel kerucut dan sel batang di dalam retinanya, yang mengisyaratkan akan ada sesuatu yang mungkin akan berefek pada kelenjar lakrimalisnya.

Menunduk, melihat tangan kirinya yang tak sadar memegangi tangan kanannya. Rasanya aneh, benar-benar aneh. Seterlambat apapun seorang Kise Ryouta untuk pulang, tangannya tidak harus bergetar seperti ini. Begitu pula dengan tekanan udara yang sedang ia hirup yang kini rasanya amat berat dan sesak layaknya berada di atas gunung yang jauh lebih tinggi dari Gunung Everest di Nepal sana.

Pandangannya kini teralih pada langit-langit apartemennya. Rasanya, ia jadi ingat pembicaraannya beberapa bulan yang lalu dengan Kise tentang si pirang yang ingin berhenti dari pekerjaannya karena selalu terbang jauh dan hanya pulang beberapa kali ke tempatnya. Ia, sih, tidak masalah dengan fakta bahwa orang itu memang jarang pulang. Hanya saja yang bersangkutan yang kelewat rindu tiap bulannya di sambungan telepon, hingga berkata ingin berhenti dengan layak.

(Meskipun begitu, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, dia juga menyetujui pembicaraan itu. Merindukan seseorang itu terkadang menyakitkan, lho)

Mendadak ponsel di mejanya berbunyi dengan cukup nyaring sampai-sampai sedikit mengagetkannya. Dengan segera, ia meraih ponselnya dan menekan tombol terima setelah sebelumnya melihat ID Pemanggil yang tertera di layar;

Kise- _kun_.

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia duluan yang menyapa sedetik setelah ia menekan tombol terima. “Kise- _kun_!”

“Halo? Apakah benar ini ‘Kurokocchi- _san’_?”

_Dan untuk pertama kalinya, sapaan yang ia dengar bukanlah dari orang yang ia harapkan._

 

* * *

 

Rambut biru itu berjalan lurus perlahan seraya memasuki kompleks pemakaman keluarga di salah satu sudut kota. Kompleks itu cukup luas untuk ukuran normal di kota metropolitan seperti Tokyo ini. Sebuket bunga krisan putih tergenggam di tangannya. Pandangannya tetap lurus ke depan seraya melewati beberapa batu nisan dengan berbagai ukiran nama yang tidak ia kenal.

Pemakaman hari itu agak sepi, seperti layaknya hari-hari biasanya. Satu, dua orang terlihat melewatinya. Ekspresi mereka terlihat sedih. Itu sudah jelas. Kehilangan orang yang disayangi bukanlah suatu perkara mudah. Rasanya seperti sebagian dari organ vitalnya rusak dan tak mampu berfungsi dengan layak.

Kakinya berbelok, menuju salah satu makam yang telah diberi dupa di depan batu nisannya sebelum ia datang. Mungkin tadi ada yang datang juga untuk mendoakan si pemilik nama di nisan tersebut. Langkahnya berhenti. Dengan segera, ia berjongkok dan menaruh rangkaian bunga krisan putih itu di atas makam. Membakar dupa yang ada, kedua tangannya bertepuk pelan lalu memejamkan mata, memanjatkan doa agar orang yang terbaring di depannya bisa sampai di surga sana.

Kuroko membuka matanya perlahan seraya tersenyum samar. “Hei, Kise- _kun_.”

Jeda. Tidak ada jawaban.

Karena tidak adanya jawaban, Kuroko memilih untuk melanjutkan, “Maaf, ya, baru datang ke sini sekarang. Aku ... baru mempunyai kesempatan ke sini hari ini,” Pria berambut biru itu memundurkan satu langkah kakinya perlahan yang masih berjongkok.

“Hei, Kise- _kun_. Kau ... masih ingat saat kau menyapaku dengan ‘halo’ waktu itu?” Guru TK itu tersenyum samar, “Waktu itu, sejujurnya aku terkejut. Awalnya kukira itu bukan Kise- _kun_. Tapi entah kenapa, aku yakin, itu adalah Kise- _kun_ yang sedang mengerjaiku.” Kuroko terkekeh samar sendiri.

Begitu kekehannya berhenti, hening kembali. Arah pandang mata biru itu agak tertunduk, menuju ke dasar batu nisan didepannya. “Kise- _kun_ , sejujurnya aku terkejut bukan karena perkiraanku awalku. Aku terkejut ... karena entah kenapa, aku mendapat suatu prediksi ... bahwa akan ada hal yang terjadi. Dan ternyata benar ... Kise- _kun_ ... kecelakaan....”

Kuroko menggenggam tangan kirinya erat, “Maaf ... seharusnya saat itu ... aku langsung mengatakannya.... Maaf....” Kembali, tidak ada jawaban. “Saat tim penyelamat menemukanmu di teluk Tokyo lalu mengabariku, dengan segera aku menyalahkan diriku karena tidak mengatakan kekhawatiranku waktu itu. Maaf ... aku mohon maafkan aku, Kise- _kun_....”

Hening. Hanya angin sore hari yang menjawab ucapan si lelaki yang sedang berusaha menahan air di ujung garis matanya. Perlahan kepalanya mendongak.

“Hei, Kise- _kun_ ,” lelaki itu berbalik perlahan—seraya memeluk badan pria di atas kursi roda di belakangnya yang dari tadi hanya terdiam saja. “Tolong, jangan menyapaku dengan ‘halo’ lagi di telepon. Aku benar-benar takut hal seperti ini akan terulang lagi jika kau menyapaku begitu....” Jari-jemarinya menyisir perlahan helaian pirang dalam dekapannya, “Aku takut ... jika sampai kehilangan Ryouta....”

Kedua tangan ringkih yang sedari tadi diam itu perlahan membalas pelukan pria di depannya seraya menepuk-tepuk pelan helaian biru muda yang tertimpa sinar matahari senja itu. “... Ya. Aku takkan mengatakannya lagi. Aku janji ... takkan membuat Tetsuya menangis seperti ini lagi,” Jawab pria itu pelan dengan satu senyum samar di ujung bibirnya. “Maafkan aku....”

Pelukan mereka semakin mengerat, erat, erat, erat.

“... Ya.”

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sebelumnya. :)


End file.
